A confusing sitation
by I.K Saga
Summary: At a cruel attempt to gain popularity, I.K saga makes another story about pokemon. Ash, Misty and Brock have an argument on where to go....once again...like every other episode.


A confusing situation.

"Well its not my fault that we're lost!" exclaimed Misty. "I asked Brook to lead, so its his fault more then mines!"

she continued. It was a clear sunny day, with not one cloud in the sky, and our 'hero's' were having yet another

argument over which way to go, simply said, they were lost. "And why would you ask Brook? He doesnt

even have eyes!" Ash retorted, pointing to a frowing Brook holding a map. "I would like it if you didnt include

me in your argument." Brock commented. "It's not the first time we've been lost. Take a look at the weather.

It's a nice day to be lost if you ask me." he said, his face sparkling with enthusiasum. "Now the only

thing that would make this better is a smokin' hot girl that's madly in love with me!" Misty then pulled Brooks

ear causing him to cry out in pain. "No girls for you. You've confessed to old woman and 10 year old girls how old

are you suppose to be?!And what the hell are you even here for?! Referee? Your even more of a useless character then me...

HEY! how come you never called me pretty?!" she yelled, turning her anger towards Brook instead of Ash.

Brock's look of pain changed to disgust. "hey guys! no fighting!" Ash cutted in, trying to calm everyone down.

"And you!" Misty glared at Ash as she threw Brook on the ground. "What the f*ck is up with your hair?" Misty

screamed. "What? It looks like this everyday." Ash shrugged. "Ex-act-ly! You hair looked the same for..." Misty

started counting on her fingers. "20 years! Not to mention I've never seen you take a bath, except occasionally

when the mood was right" (*coughonceeveryseasoncough*) "Well I could say the same about you!" He screamed

back. Misty smirked. "No you cant. I was cut from the show so I took the time to WASH up everyday after that."

Ash tilted his head to the right with a confused expression. "What'ddya mean you were cut? Your on here now

arent you?"

"Ash do you know what this is?" Misty asked, her anger boiling. Ash shrugged. "I don know. A dream or something?"

"NO YOU RETARD WITH F*CKED UP HAIR! ITS FANFICTION! PURE BRED FANFICTION!" she yelled, diving towards Ash to end his pitiful/

immortal life. Thats when Brock stopped her. "Misty, you cant say this is fanfiction since you dont even have a right to.

In fact, we're all stuck in this crappy 'fan made' world. Whose controling us anyway?" He asked.

"It is only the mighty I.K saga!" A booming voice of two

people in unison from the sky said. Ash misty and brock looked up at the sky, searching

for the mysterious voice. "W-What do you want from us?" Ash stammered. The voice laughed maniaclly. "O nothing

much. Just your SOUL." it replied casually." What do you mean 'just your soul'? Thats taking EVERYTHING away

from us." Misty replied. The voice cleared its throat. "Nu uh. You still have you internal organs, and you outernal

organs." Brock raised an eyebrow. "Outernal? Thats not even a word."

The voice froze for a second, then cleared its throat. "If i write it, then it is. A word is a word. ya know?"

The voice replied back cheerfully. "No, that word isnt even in the english dictonary." He answered. "Exactly!

I-we dont speak english we speak...sagaish..yeah thats it!"

"Sagaish? Your language sounds oddly like english sometimes now doesnt it?" Misty said grinning deviously.

"Shut up before I make you kiss Ash."

"Sorry K, idea's been done. Pokeshipping or something?"

"O. Then shut up before I dye your hair orange."

"K, its already orange..."

"O...then shut up before I make you go on long adventures with sunshine and Afro samurai." K said, directing his

words towards Ash and Brook.

"Nope, taken too. It was the first plot of pokemon. Remember?"

"O yeah! with the suckish opening theme!"

"It didnt suck! It was fun!"

While I and K bickered amongst themselves, Ash, Misty and Brook had already decided to blame all

that had happened on pikachu. Why? Cause he didnt have any lines, he couldnt claim innocense so why not?

**And yeah. Pokemon is just so fun to make-fun of.**


End file.
